The stupid wizard who happens to be a fugitive
by Taxman
Summary: This story is supposed to be funny only because it has so many mistakes that a dog can write better than this so its a spoof not a real story
1. Default Chapter Title

HARRY AND THE YEAR AT AZKABAN 

Harry: Boy was that line long 

Hermoine: atleast we got a good table 

Harry: Yeah, but next time were going to a different place OK 

Hermoine: Harry look who it is 

Malfoy: If isn't scarhead and smartiepants 

Harry: Malfoy! where tired of you stupid- 

Malfoy: What the heck was that 

WINGADEAN LEVOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Two figures were standing on the side walk, and one had killed the other. 

Figure: ha ha ha ha!!!!! 

Harry: you wont get away with this... 

Figure: I'm afraid I already have. 

and with a cloud of smoke he was gone. 

Malfoy: who was that? 

Harry: dunno, but I`ll see who it was he killed - 

Hermoine: oh no,it'-it' 

CORNELUS FUGE!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hermoine: What are we gonna do 

Harry: I know we can- 

To late, they all heard hovering above 

Hermoine: Oh no, its the Ministry 

Harry: What are we gonna do 

Malfoy: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

They all started to sprint tword the leaky cauldron, but Harry tripped on a rock 

Ministry: Put your hands in the air 

Harry: I swear it wasn't me- 

To late, they had already used the sleeping charm, And Harry felt himself faint. 

Harry: What where am I, where is Hermoine 

When he opened his eyes, what he saw nearly made him faint again. He was standing in a dark sell in Azkaban. 

He closed his eyes again hoping he would die, but just then his sell door opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore: I'd never thought that one of my favorite students would end up in Azkaban. 

Harry: Professor, I swear it wasn't me. 

Dumbledore: My dear boy I do believe you, but the ministry is sending the dementors to proform the kiss Wednesday night, and it will be hard to convince them. 

Dumbledore turned and walked out of the sell 

As Dumbledore was leaving, four dementors came gliding right in front of harries sell. And Harry heard the wratiling breath from the unseen mouth. 

Harry: No No !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Harry once again heard his mother screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Harry: Help Me Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Harry spent 3 sleepless nights, and remembering what Dumbledore told him that the demntors were preforming the kiss wednesday night. What was he going to do. He decided he couldn't let those horros do that thing to him. He wouldn't let them. 

As morning came, Harry made his plan to escape. As he was laying weak on his sell floor, he did the thing that was only the start of his plan. He got to his feet and kicked the sell door with all his might. It worked, but then a crown of dementors circled around him. He remembered that the ministry hadn't haden't taken his wand away. 

Harry: Expecto Patronum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The dementors floated away. Harry jumped into the water and started swiming 

When Harry reached land, he made a run for it. He didn't know what he was gonna do, but he had to get as far away from Azkaban as posible. 

By the time he reached London, he decided he had to make sure no would reconize him. As he passed a aleyway, he turned in to the alleyway. 

Harry: Punkateoustibisum!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

His hair lenghened, his hair changed color, and he was whereing about 100 earings. It worked, he was now what mugle kids call a punk 

Harry: Now where does Hermoine live she gave me the adress. 

and he ran off into the distance. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harries Year at Azkaban:part two 

Harry: Jeze I've been looking almost 4 hours, and I cant find Hermoine's house 

After 4 hours of scoping London for Hermoine's house, Harry was weak, frozen, and hungry, he wasn't sure how long he would last. 

Harry: Here we go 

Harry walked upto Hermoines house, and rang the doorbell. To Harries luck It was Hermoine who anwsered. 

Hermoine: Hello , this is the Granger residents how may I help- 

Harry: Hermoine, its me Harry 

And Hermoine jumped up with joy 

Hermoine: Harry!!!!!!!! how did you escape from Azkaban? 

But before he could anwser, Hermoine looked at Harry 

Hermoine: ohhhhhh Harry you've used the charm Filch taught us last year 

Harry: yeah yeah, Hermoine can we go up to your room 

Hermoine: Oh yeah of couse 

Both of them walked up the slanted stair case to Hermoine's room 

Harry: Phinite Incantatum!!!!!!!!!! 

Then Harry hair was changing and he was his normal self again 

Hermoine: Now tell me how you got out 

Harry told Hermoine aboyt how he had gotten out 

Hermoine: Wow you must have planned it for days- 

But then They heard Hermoines mom speaking 

Mrs.Granger: Hermoine Dear Dinner Time!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hermoine: Comin Mum, Harry you better go to Ron, I swear if my parents find out your here- 

Harry: Ok, Bye Hermoine 

and Harry jumped out of Hermoines window 

After nearly 3 hours, Harry came to Rons House( The Burrow) 

Harry must not let them see him, so he started by throwing rocks at Rons Window 

Harry: Ron Ron its me Harry 

and Ron sleepy eyed got up from his bed 

Ron: Harrry what are you doin here 

Harry: Ron come down here 

Ron: I`ll be right down 

And in nearly 4 minutes, Ron ran with one sock on, out to Harry 

Ron: I heard what happend 

Harry: Ron I need a place to stay 

Ron: I guess i tell Mum and Dad to let you stay, mind you they belive your inocent 

Harry: thanks 

Harry and Ron went Inside 

Mrs Weasly: Harry dear we've heard 

Mr. Weasly: Yeah we don't belive that the Ministry would behave like that, putting a 19 year old boy in Azkaban. 

just then the doorbell rang 

Ministry: Hello we are from the Ministry of Magic and we are inspecting every house for a sigh of the escaped prisoner : Harry Potter 

Harry choked on his toased, and ducked under the table 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly put the table cloth over so it would cover Harry from view 

Not only people from the Ministry of Magic came in, also 6 dementors glided through the door. And Harry again herd the screaming voice, but over the screams he thoughtof somthing. The laughs from Voldemort were indentical to the laughter he heard from the figure who had killed Cornelus Fuge 

and then it hit him. Voldemort Killed Cornelus Fuge 

Harry sprang up and ran for the door, he had to get to Voldemort, and he knew someone who would help. 

Dumbledore: Harry its crazy but its defeately going to work. 

And Harry and Dumbledore walked to the scene of the crime 

Harry: lets see where Cornelu's blood stains lead too 

they walked for hours where then the saw where it lead too 

Harry : The shreaking shack!!!!!!!!!! 

Dumbledore: lets go in 

they walked in 

Dumbledore: Long time no see ah Tom 

Just then a tall and very ugly looking man with red eyes stood up 

Voldemort: Albus , what a surprise 

Dumbledore: Tom what have you done to Cornelus Fuge 

Voldemort: i haven't done anything with him Albus 

then Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemorts chest 

Dumbledore: Tom you are not leaving this shack untill you tell the truth 

Voldemort: Fine then Albus, I have done away with him, and there is nothing you can do about it. 

and in a cloud of smoke he gone 

Dumbledore: I don't one man will ever catch that man, but the good thing is you are now inocent. 

Harry: thats good to know 

THE END 

A/N I dont own these charecters 


End file.
